Jungle book episodes 54 Season 2 Part 1
by strong man
Summary: Title Is called:"All about Us and this is from the T.V show Summery:Tabaqui is sorry for all kinds of troubles he caused, wil he be accepted or not
1. Save Me

**This is my first Jungle book fic, I thought of a new piaring on Saturday**

**Date:August 25 2012**

**Rated:K**

******Piaring:**Tabaqui**xBala, Baloox****Bagheera**

**What I think of Tabaqui is that sometimes he acts likes a female and those eyes of his are just soo cute**

******As for Baloo and ****Bagheera..you may already know this but they act as...well let me put it this way, these two are on the list primarily because they spend the entire film acting as parents to a young human, with Bagheera taking on the logical and protective motherly role and Baloo being the fun and irresponsible father who becomes considerably more mature and responsible when he starts to think of Mowgli as his child. Much like Lumiere and Cogsworth, these two are frequently engaged in married couple banter. They clearly knew each other quite well prior to the Mowgli adventure, and it's clear that they stick together after it's over. Not to mention the sequence where the above quote comes from. After all, what's Baloo's answer to that question? "Come to think of it, no panther ever asked me!" complete with nudge nudge, wink wink. Also, I would like to point out that, in some adaptations of _The Jungle Book_, Bagheera is portrayed as female. That really has nothing to do with my point, but I just find it incredibly amusing and beliveable**

Bala was walking the water for a drink, he stood on a rock,sticked out his toung and put it in the water then started to lick it up in his mouth until he heard something coming down the river and right in front of him was a floating fox, it looks like he was drowning

he quickly lifted his head up to the fox and gasped

He had to act quick so he got off the rock and ran to get a stick, he found one laying by a tree and he ran to it then grabbed it with his mouth

He ran back with it, went near the water then he placed the stick on the edge of the water, trying not to fall in

He put it under the fox's stomach and lifted him up from the water but the stick broke and he dropped back in

Bala decided to jump in so he did

He dove under his stomach from the side then he carefully swam to the surface and to the edge of the ground, he pulled himself up

He panted as he got out of the water

Suddenly the clouds turned to gray and Bala felt a rain drop in his nose

Bala:"It's not safe in this rain...I'll find us some shelter

He looked around and he had found a cave just beside the river

He was lucky because he didn't see the cave when he was walking to the river

He ran to the cave to the fox on his back

Once he was deep in the cave, he got the fox down from his back and he shook hisself off

Bala:"We're safe now..we'll go when this rain clears"He replied to the fox and looking at the rain

He slowly walked to the back of the fox and while he was doing so, he was looking over him, he was the prettiest fox he ever seen

When he got behind him, he placed his paws on his back and started to masseuse it pushing out the water in his system

When he was done, the fox cough and soon started to open his eyes then he felt a pain coming from his stomach which made him close his eyes,bared his teeth and grunted

Bala looked back and saw that the fox was alive, he slowly walked back the fox

The fox crawled forward, he was scared and frighten

That is until he came to Bala front legs and he slowly looked up then he confused him with Shere Khan so he fell back

Bala:"You don't have to be afraid...I won't hurt you

He then scooted up to the wall of the cave and whimpered

Bala then walked a little closer to him and tried to calm him down

Tabaqui:"Your lieing

Bala:"Please..let me help you

He walked up close to his face and put his paws on the sides of his stomach

Tabaqui closed his eyes tight as Bala nuzzled him on the side of his face

The fox then realzlied that it wasn't Share Khan and opened his eyes then looked at the wolf straight in his eyes, they were perfect

Tabaqui:"If your not Share Khan then who are you?

Bala:"I'll tell you later...you need to rest...we'll talk more in the moaning

The fox nodded, walked in the middle of the cave and went in circles a few times before plopping on the floor of the cave and went to sleep, he closed his eyes shortly after

Bala thought he should get some sleep too, he walked to where Tabaqui was sleeping at and plopped down beside him and sighed a little then closed his eyes and went to sleep

When he was finally asleep, he felt a paw on the left side of his stomach and it was Tabaqui's

The fox scooted the wolf over to his side, the wolf opened his eyes half-way

Tabaqui:"I wanted to thank you for saving me...if you haven't came to the river...I would've died..so thanks

Bala:"Your welcome

The fox smiled and licked the wolf's cheek which made his heart melt plus smile

Bala lifted his head up and licked him back

Tabaqui blushed

Tabaqui:"We should get some rest

Bala nodded and the fox layed his head down under his

Bala knew who he was and saw that he wasn't all bad

This made him fell in love so he layed his head down on Tabaqui's

He then fell asleep with the fox's paw on his black and gray fur

Tabaqui wrapped his tail with Bala and while he was doing so, he was talking in his mind saying"This is what loves feels like

Bala scooted even closer to Tabaqui while he was moving his head even deeper into Bala's next, he felt very warm then Share Khan's cave was

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I know I did...I also had fun writing it**

**More chapters soon so Alert me**

**Also please review**


	2. A Change Of Heart

**This is the second of the jungle book**

**Pairings:**TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera

It was morning, it had stopped raining and Tabaqui opened his eyes, got up, yawned and screached his legs out

He then looked around trying to find the wolf from last night but he was nowhere to be found so he walked outside and once again looked around he still couldn't find him

He sighed and layed down until he felt a very soft lick on his cheek, he lifted his head up he saw him right in front of him

Bala:"Good morning...how you're feeling

Tabaqui:"I feel great..thanks

He then got up from the ground and nuzzled Bala then he nuzzled back, both of them let the feeling overcome them

They parted ways and Bala walked into the jungle

Tabaqui was wondering if he should follow him

Bala looked back Tabaqui and motioned for him to follow him

The fox smiled and walked by his side then they continued walking

While they were walking, Bala was talking about how he knew who he was and Tabaqui was talking about how sorry he was and that he wasn't proud of what he was doing

Bala:"You were forced..by Share Khan

Tabaqui:"Yes...if I do good then I'm get food but If I fail he'll kill me

Bala:"Well..you don't have to worry about him anymore...and if you asked me...he's not very friendly"He said while he was walking closer to the fox

Tabaqui had a sad face and shook his head

He nuzzled his cheek, trying to cheer him up

Bala:"Tabaqui

He turned his head to Bala

Bala:"If it makes you feel any better...I would never treat you that

Tabaqui smiled

Tabaqui:"Thanks...uh...I didn't get your name

Bala:"My's names Bala...I'm Mowgli's brother

Tabaqui:"Really?

Bala:"Yeah..we were the ones who raised him

Tabaqui:"I wonder if I can face them...after all I'm done"He said with a sad face

Balto:"Hey...don't beat yourself up...I know all the trouble you caused and I forgave you

Tabaqui:"Why?

Bala:"When I saw you floating in the river...I just couldn't let you drown

Tabaqui smiled then it went away and he turned his head

Bala:"Is something wrong...Tabaqui?

Tabaqui:"I was just thinking...if Share Khan finds me..he'll kill me for sure

The wolf kissed him on the cheek which made Tabaqui turned his head and smiled at him

Bala:"Don't worry..if he'll ever comes anywhere near...I'll be there for you

Tabaqui:"Thanks...Bala"He said before he licked his cheek

Bala:"Your welcome

After walking for 45 minutes, Tabaqui asked Bala were their headed

Balto:"My family...Akela's holding another speech

Tabaqui:"What is he..your dad?

Bala:"Yeah...how did you know?

Tabaqui:"I just guessed

Bala smiled again and the walked on to the wolf pack

Akela was talking about how dangerous the jungle is getting so he assumed that two animals must stay together at all costs

Baloo was sitting on his bottom with Bagheera resting on his lap followed by Baloo shrocking his fur and Bagheera's tail wrapped around his butt, Mowgli was sitting with Lila and Raksha

Right in the middle of the speech Bala and Tabaqui came though the leaves

Akela:"Bala...where have you been?

Bala:"Sorry...I was just drinking by the river

The leader looked at who was beside his son and it was Share Khans partner...or as what they thought

Akela:"Son..bring your friend to the middle of the circle...please

Tabaqui sucked in his gutt and walked forward

While doing so, all the animals and the human were all staring at him mad-like

Tabaqui just ignored them, he was face to face with Akela

Akela:"What nerve makes you want to come here

Tabaqui:"Bala..invited me

He looked back at the wolf who was sollowing his gutt

Bala walked by Tabaqui's side and faced his dad

Akela:"Son...why do you trust him?

Bala:"I found him floating in the river...I couldn't just let his die

Akela:"Why:"

Bala:"When I saved him, he was not breathing soon it started to rain...I got him on my back and I found a cave and went in...Once we were in the cave, I got him off of my back...I pushed the water out of him

Akela:"Anything else?

Tabaqui:"At first I confused his face with Share Khans then I found out by looking at his eyes that he wasn't what I thought...then

Bala:"We sleted together

Akela:"You what!"He said while grunting his teeth together

Tabaqui:"It was amazing actually

Akela couldn't believe what he was hearing from this, so he jumped down from his spot and landed right on him whitch made him grunt in pain

Akela:"You don't belong here!"He said now a rage mode

Bala:"Dad...I..."He said walking forward

Akela:"Son..stay out of this"He said looked up

He looked down again

Tabaqui turned his head and looked at Bala who had a worried face

Bala:"Tabaqui"He wisppered

He then looked at Baloo and Bagheera

He then looked back at Akela, it was official that all the animals except Bala wannted him gone

He sighed

Tabaqui:"I'll go

Akela:"Good..but never ever come anywere near the wolf pack

Bala put his head down in shame

Akela got off of him and Tabaqui just ran off into the jungle

Bala felt bad for him so he ran after him but Raksha got up and ran infront of her son blocking his way

Raksha:"Son...we need to talk about this"She said sound worried

Balto:"We can talk later mom

He then ran around her and went of the direction Tabaqui headed

Raksha sighed and shook her head

Akela was about to run into the jungle but Mowgli got up and quickly ran infront of him blocked his way

Mowgil:"Akela..please...I'm talk to him

Akela knew he was a trustwothy wolf unlike his grandson

He nodded and went back to his spot on top of the cliff then he continued his speech

Raksha went back to her spot beside her daughter and paied attention, Baloo and Bagheera were listening as well

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**More chapters are coming**

**A bit of romance between Baloo and Bagheera but there will be more..trust me**

**Don't forget to Review**


	3. Hurt and Comfert

**This is the third of the jungle book**

**Pairings:**TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera

**Rated:**M

**We last saw that Bala invites Tabaqui to the wolf pack then Akela banished him never to return then Bala runs after him**

Tabaqui ran as fast as he can, never to look back then he remembered Bala that made him started to cry but he tried to hold them back

He ran until he reached the water, he sat down on his butt and looked at his reflection as the evil side of himself

Tabaqui:"Who am I"He said through his tears and

Suddenly his reflection turned into Share Khan

He then closed his eyes and a tear went down his face, landing in the reflection causing it to shatter into ripples

Soon he saw Bala in the ripples, he turned around and there he was standing behind him

Bala:"Tabaqui...I'm sorry what my dad said...he just hasn't gotton used to you yet

Tabaqui:"Your just saying that to make me feel better

Bala:"I'm not...look"He said while he was walking beside him

Bala:"I just wanted to let you know...it's not just you, it hurt's me too

Tabaqui:"What're you trying to say?"He said finally looking at him

Bala:"You're the glow in my eyes

Tabaqui:"You really think so?"Tears still dripping from his eyes

Bala:"When I saved you...I thought you were beautiful

Tabaqui sigh

Tabaqui:"I don't feel beautiful..Mowgli and the others hate me

Bala:"Yeah...but maybe they havn't gottan to know you the way I do...you just have to show them your true colors plus your beautiful yo me

Tabaqui smiled and started to feel better

Bala smiled also and leaned in and nuzzled him for 10 seconds then pulled away

Bala:"You know something else, what makes you beautiful..your eyes

Tabaqui:"You really mean that:"

Bala:"Yes..your pretty attractive

Tabaqui:"Wow...your a pretty easy person you talk too unlike Share Khane

Balla giggles at the comment then Tabaqui went under his chin and nuzzled the warm fur

Bala felt the warmth of Tabaqui's fur and nuzzled his neck, they shared the wonderful moment just sitting close to each other with their bodies touching until Bala heard something in the trees and he parted with Tabaqui, ruining the romantic moment they had

Tabaqui:"What's wrong...Bala

Bala:"I heared something in the trees..stay close

Tabaqui did as he was told and walked by his side then Bala sniffed the air

Mowgli who was in the trees was holding a breach and in the other hand, a vine

He was standing on the trunk of the tree, that is until he backed up and slipped off

He almost fell to the ground but Baloo caught him in his arms, Bagheera was right beside him

Baloo sat him down on the ground and Tabaqui walked up to Baloo

Bagheera saw him and quickly stood in front if his long-time boyfriend and their man cub then growled making him lower his ears and slowly backed up

Bala stood in front of him, protecting him

Bagheera:"Bala...watch out

Bala:"Bagheera...you don't understand

Bagheera:"Like you know...he's been-"

Bala:"I know..Tabaqui told me and he's sorry

Tabaqui walked up beside Bala

Tabaqui:"It's true...when Bala saved me...I felt a strange feeling in my chest and when he cared for me, that's when I fell in love with him plus his eyes was what really turned me on

Bala smiled and nuzzled him making him wrap his head around the wolf

Mowgli smiled and the two continued for 25 minutes until the man-cub stood in front of them

Mowgli:"Don't you understand

Bagheera:"Understand what..Mowgli?

Baloo:"I think what Mowgli is saying is that we should trust Bala...after all he is Mowgli's brother"He said while bending down his head head and giving his boyfriend on the cheek

Mowgli:"That's exactly what I'm saying

he then turned to Bala who smiled

he then pulled away from Tabaqui who smiled

Mowgli kneeled down and opened his arms

Bala walked up to him, put his his neck on his shoulder and Mowgli put his arm on his back

Mowgli then turned his head to Tabaqui who was just sitting looking down until he heard the man-cubs voice

Mowgli gave Tabaqui the hand signal"Come"

He slowly walked to Mowgli and he pulled him into the group hug

Tabaqui felt safe, truth to be told...he did't feel very safe while he was around Share Khane plus he was afraid of him a little

He put his head in deeper in Mowgli's arms and smiled

He continued and Bagheera looked at them then sigh

Baloo looked at his lover and noticed something was bugging him

Baloo:"Bagheera..is something wrong?

Bagheera looked at Baloo

Bagheera:"Of course not"He said turning his head trying to hide his blushing

Baloo crossed his arms and said"Bagheera"In a gental yet angry way

Bagheera knew Baloo was more mature now and he couldn't hold on to this for any longer...this could be the chance since their alone

Bagheera:"Okay you got me"He said sighing

Baloo:"What're you talking about?

Bagheera:"You know that we've been married for 44 years

Baloo:"Yeah"He said while keeling down

Bagheera:"I was hoping that...we could-

He was cut off by a paw strocking his cheek

Baloo:"I know what you mean

Witch that he leaned hi head down, pulled out his toung and placed it into the panthers mouth then Bagheera moved closer, forcing it deeper

Baloo carefuly lead on his back, making Bagheera following him

When Baloo was on the ground, he put his paw on Baggy's back and strocked it making the panther purr

Mowgli released the two after 1 minute and Bala turned to his boyfriend

Bala:"So..how do you feel?

Tabaqui:"I feel like part of the family"He said that then his smiled went away

Bala noticed and nuzzled his cheek, Tabaqui nuzzled back

Mowgli:"Right

He turned to Baloo and Bagheera then walked to them, Baloo caught sight of him

Baloo quicly tuened to his lover,he nodded and got off of him then he sat on his butt with his tail on the ground

Mowgli:"Come on..we got to get back Baloo nodded

Mowgli walked back to the wolf pack

Baloo began to walked on but stopped when he saw Bagheera looking at Tabaqui and Bala

He smiled and kneeled down next to his lover

Baloo:"Don't worry..Bagheera...there be fine...they have each other...like you and me

Bagheera smiled and nodded

Baloo grabbed his head, turned it to him next he placed his toung in Bagheera's mouth

The panther closed his eyes andfet the feeling overcome him

Baloo pulled away,he turned around and went into Mowgil's direction

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	4. I'll Be There For You

**This is the forth of the jungle book**

**Pairings:**TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera

**Rated:K+**

After The four left, Bala looked around over Tabaqui's shoulder

Tabaqui released Bala from his neck

Tabaqui:"What's wrong?

Bala:"The others are gone

Tabaqui:"They must think that we need some time alone

Bala looked down and sighed

Bala:"Maybe your right

Tabaqui smiled then knocked him down with his head, he landed on his back

Bala:"What was that for?"He said laughing

Tabaqui got on his stomach and leaned in close so their eyes connected

Tabaqui:"Try and catch me

He got up from Bala and he waited for him to stand up before running off into the jungle

Bala shook hisself off before chasing after him into the jungle

Bala ran as fast he can and soon he got to the middle of the jungle but he couldn't find him anywhere until he saw Tabaqui beside a tree

He giggled before running off again

Bala:"I'm gonna get you Tabaqui"He said while running in his direction

Pretty soon while Tabaqui wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped right into Share Khan and he fell on his back

Share Khan:"Well...well...if it isn't my old partner

Tabaqui:"Share Khan"He said in fear

Share Khan licked lis lips

Share Khan:"Time for my main corse

Tabaqui:"Please...I'm good now

This made Share Khan even mader that he pounced on his stomach

Tabaqui:"No..please...I'll do anything

Shate Khan:"It's to late for that

He then raised his paw and said"Time to die" before he srung at him

Tabaqui closed his eyes"awaiting the swring

That is until the swring was stopped when he heard Bagheera growling with Mowgli and Baloo standing right by his sides, Mowgli was holding his spear that he made a while back

Tabaqui opened his eyes and noticed the paw had stopped

He turned his head to the right and saw Bagheera, Baloo and Mowgli

Bagheera:"Tabaqui...get out of there

Tabaqui slid out of from under Share Khans cage

Once he got out, he ran over to the three then Bala walked up

Tabaqui saw him was ran to him and nuzzled him

Bala:"Mowgli told me about the danger...I was very worried"He said feel the fox's waem fur

Tabaqui:"I know"He said feeling the wolf's soft fur

They parted away and just looked at each other's eyes

Bala:"If I lost you then I would never forgive myself

Tabaqui:"Really...what about Mowgli

Bala:"Him too...but your the very first person I ever loved

Tabaqui blushed and gave him a kiss on the lips but he turned to a better kissing angle,Bala did also

They soon locked lips and their toungs were doing a tango on one anothers mouth

Both of them complemented on how much of a good kisser they are and that they never kissed anyone before

They did this for about 5 minutes before parting for some air then they walked in between Mowgli and Bagheera

Bagheera:"If you ever go near Bala or Tabaqui again...I'll tear you to pieces"He said while growling

Baloo:"That goes for Mowgli too"He said siding with Bagheera

Share Khan growled and said"You havn't seen the last of me" then he ran off to his cave

The four turned to Tabaqui

Tabaqui:"Thank you for saving me...I owe you one

Mowgli:"No problem..Tabaqui

Bagheera:"Yeah...from now on...you have are full trust

Bala walked up to Tabaqui and licked his cheek

Pretty soon Bala's mother call out to him and Mowgli, telling him that he and Mowgli needs to come home

Mowgli:"Bala...we better get going

Bala:"Go on...tell her that I'll be home soon

Mowgli nooded and went to the wolf pack

Bala:"Well...I guess this is goodbye

Tabaqui:"I wanna come with you

Bala:"You know that my father won't be happy about that

Tabaqui lowered his eyes and turned his back then slowly walked away

Bala cased after him

Bala:"Hay...wait up...I do want you to come but my dad

Tabaqui:"It's okay...I'll just find somewere to call home

Bala sighed

Bala:"Tabaqui...

Tabaqui stopped and faced his boyfriend

Bala:"Can I at least help you out

Tabaqui smiled then blushed and nodded his head

Bala just walked up to him and went into a passionate kiss

They pulled apart after 3 seconds and started walking side by side into the jungle

Bala:"What about that cave by the river?

Tabaqui:"That's a perfect...but what if Share Khane finds me?"He said from happy to sad

Bala:"If you hear him coming...run to the wolf pack...We'll deal with him

Tabaqui:"Thanks"He said while nuzzling him

Tabaqui:"I feel really safe when I'm with you

Bala giggled at that

Soon after 25 minutes of walking, they finally made it to the river

They stopped when Bala got in the middle of the entrance of the cave, Tabaqui was in front off him

Bala:"Well...I guess this is it...huh"He said with a sad face

Tabaqui just went to Bala and went into a longing-passionate-kiss making his heart melt

Baloo then came running to the two and saw them kissing witch made him smile

Baloo:"Bala...your mom's very worried about you..you need to go home

Bala was busy kissing his boyfriend but he heard Baloo so he stopped and pulled away

Tabaqui knew he had to go so gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then ran in the cave

He walked in circle four times before ploping against the wall and went to sleep

Bala:"I love you...good night"He said into the cave before departing with Baloo

Tabaqui let out a big smile on his face

**Share Khan is back and is after Tabaqui..what will happen**

**More chapters coming up soon**

**Make sure to review**


	5. Be My Sheild

**This is the fifth chapter of the jungle book**

**Pairings:**TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera

**Rated:K+**

While Baloo and Bala were walking, Baloo was chatting about how happy he is that Bala finally found a boyfriend and Bala has always thought Tabaqui was cute

Baloo:"So how's life with Tabaqui doing?

Bala:"It's going great...tonight I was thinking about-

He stopped himself, he just couldn't say that word"Mate"witch ment making love to that person or animal

Baloo:"What're you going to do tonight?

Bala:"Nothing"He said giggling to himself

Baloo:"Okay

He will find out sooner or later

Suddenly Baloo heard it starting to thunder, Bala was well and they ran

Bala:"I'm worried about Tabaqui"He said while running

Baloo:"I'm sure he's fine"He said looking at the wolf

Bala:"You don't get it...Baloo...we made a promise to be there for one another

Baloo:"You may not know this but Bagheera and me have been married for 44 years

Bala:"Wow...that long?

Baloo:"Yeah...even now he's still beautiful

In the Cave, Tabaqui was moving around in his sleep, it looked like he was having a nightmare about him, Bala and Share Khan

Tabaqui then saw Share Khan in his image which made him wake up panting

He then stood up and looked around feeling frightened

Suddenly thunder struck outside the cave which made Tabaqui jump, he turned to the entrance then he sucked in his gutt and went out to get some fresh air

Suddenly he heard something in the bushes

Tabaqui:"Hello"He said walking to the brush

He heard nothing but a growl which make him take steps back

Pretty soon a tiger came out, it had it's claws out and it's eyes ready to kill

Share Khan:"Hello..Tabaqui"He said in a evil tone

Tabaqui:"Sh-are Kh-an"He said a little scared

Share Khan:"We meet again...Tabaqui

Share Khan pounced on him making the fox sacred even more

Share Khan:"This time there's no one around to save you"He said with a evil smile

Tabaqui:"You know...I always hated you"He said deep in his heart and through his anger

The tiger growled at him and Tabaqui wished that he shouldn't have said that

He got off of him then waited for him to stand up and right before he started to run away, Share Khan bit him on the left side of his stomach and picked him up

He grunted in pain then the tiger tossed him into a nearby tree, he once again grunted in pain

He then quickly got up and stared to run at fast as he can to the wolf pack

Share Khan growled even more

Share Khan:"I'll kill you Tabaqui!"He said in rage mode then he chased after him

As Bala and Baloo were running from the rain, Bala heard Tabaqui call his name

He looked back and saw him running, he then ran by his side

Bala:"Tabaqui...whay are you running?

Tabaqui:"Share Khan's chasing me

Bala:"What!"He said at the top of his voice

Tabaqui:"He was hiding in the brush

Bala felt really stupid for leaving him all alone

Tabaqui:"Bala...don't hate yourself for this...I still love you

Bala smiled at the fox and thanked him

Tabaqui:"There's another thing that made me want to stay with you

Bala:"What's that?

Tabaqui:"I want to sleep with you

the wolf blushed the moment he said that and nodded

Tabaqui smiled too then it went away cause he knew Bala's father won't approve

Bala looked at him in understanding

Bala:"Don't worry...I'll have a talk with him

That comment made Tabaqui smiled and kissed him on the cheek

Baloo:"Great ...now what?"He said while panting

Bala turned to the bear

Bala:"Well...we can either keep running home or get killed by Share Khan

Tabaqui:"I'm siding with Bala on running home

Baloo nodded and agreed with Tabaqui

They continued running to the wolf pack

Everyone was asleep but Bagheera was still awake, he couldn't go to sleep without Baloo so he ran into the jungle to look for him

Meanwhile the three were almost close and Share Khan was right on their tail, Tabaqui looked back and was that Share Khan was right on top of him

He bit his tail making the fox yelped in pain, he tossed him over side parting from the other two, he whimpered

Bala looked back

Bala:"Tabaqui!"He sceamed

Bagheera then heard a screaming voice, it was Bala... it looks like he might be in trouble so he ran as fast as he can to the direction of the screaming

Baloo and Bala stopped

Tabaqui scooted to a tree and Share Khan slowly walked to him growling then Bala stood in front of the fox, protecting him

Share Khan laughed in an evil tone and said"You think that wolf is going to stop me

He won't but I will said a mad voice

he turned around and saw a growling panther

Baloo:"Bagheera"He said happily

Bagheera stepped to the tiger while showing his claws

Share Khan stood his ground,Bagheera walked closer to him making him back up

He then heard Mowgli's voice behind him, he turned around and the mad-cub had his spear with him

The tiger knew that he was out numbered so he just ran away from the five

Share Khan:"I'll get my revenge one way of another"He said looking back

Mowgli lowered his weapon and Bala got off of his boyfriend then he waited for him to stand up

Tabaqui:"Bala...I

That was all he had time for until the wolf went into a passionate kiss with him, it was pure heart to heart and it made Tabaqui's heart melt

They pulled away then Tabaqui thanked him

Bala:"I knew it...it's not safe for you out here all alone

Tabaqui:"I was thinking the same thing

Bagheera smiled and walked to him then smiled again

Tabaqui smiled back and the four went on back but Bala stopped and looked at his lover who had a worried face

He walked back and tried to sweet-talk him

Bala:"Don't worry...you'll be safe with me around"He said in a caring way

Tabaqui smiled

Bala then motioned for him to follow him and he did

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I did, coming up is sex**

**More chapters coming up, be sure to review**


	6. A Sexy Night

**This is the sixth chapter of the jungle book**

**Pairings:**TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera

**Rated:K+**

After 45 minutes they were at the wolf pack only to find the others still sleep, they were all very tired

Baloo:"Finally...we made it"He said while rubbing his lover's fur

Bagheera just purred and Baloo yawned then went to the back of the rocks

While doing so, he was using the girly side of him to lor Bagheera behind the rocks

He resisted and followed him

On the other hand, Bala walked to the other end behind the rock, his cave was there then Tabaqui followed him wondering if he wanted him too

Once both pair got back there,they said their goodnight each other then departed from each other along with their mates

Bala walked into the cave and Tabaqui, his toung was hanging out of his mouth cause he was staring at the wolf's butt

It was like fireworks had gone off in his heart, he smiled as they got deeper into the cave though a tunnel

Pretty soon they came to Bala's bed and they stopped, Bala turned around to face the fox

Bala:"Welcome to my cave..you like it?

Tabaqui:"It's wonderful and cozy

Bala smiled and blushed at him but as soon as Tabaqui walked by he spotted a huge cut on his back

Bala:"What happened"He said worrying about his lover

Tabaqui sighed then put his head down

Tabaqui:"Share Khan bit me then tossed me into a tree

Bala growled and said"he's pay for this"He said while overlooking the cut

Bala:"Want me to treat it?

Tabaqui:"I don't know what that mean but sure

Bala:"Okay...lay down

Tabaqui did as he was told then Bala got on top of him and put his paws on his sides to keep him steady

Bala:"This might hurt a little

Tabaqui:"I can take the pain

The fox layed his head down on the ground and Bala started to lick the cut, the fox grunted his teeth in pain

Bala:"Did that hurt?

Tabaqui:No"He said in a squeaky voice

Bala nodded and continued

After 45 licks, he couldn't take it anymore, he flipped over but the wolf was still on the top then they looked into one another's eyes, they then found out that their deeply in love

Tabaqui then wrapped his paws around Bala's neck and licked him on the cheek

Bala placed his toung in his mouth and Tabaqui did the same thing,both their toungs touched making him moan then they had sex for 5 minutes

They moved around a little while continuing kissing, they layed in their sides

Bala:"I love you"He replied to Tabaqui

Tabaqui:"Same to you

They wrapped their tail around each other tight, they snuggled close to one another and went to sleep dreaming of each other

As for Baloo who was sitting outside, he was stroking Bagheera's fur

He moaned then Baloo had an idea but he couldn't do it in the wolf pack so whispered to his lover that he had a Surprise in the jungle only for him

He smiled and got up then Baloo told his to be very quiet, he said the same to him

Baloo peeked at Mowgli and the other to see if they were deep in their sleep, they were so he came out from behind the rock and tiptoed over so he wouldn't wake them up

He succeeded now it was Bagheera's turn, he succeeded too then they were off into the jungle

Once they were deep in the jungle, Baloo selected the location

Bagheera:"Behind a tree..are you sure Baloo?

Baloo:"Yes

Bagheera:"But what if someones sees us

Baloo laughed at that sentence

Baloo:"Bagheera everyones asleep even Masha and the Banderlogs

Bagheera:"I disagree..they have all that energy

Baloo rolled his eyes then kneeled down, he put his paw on his cheek and rubbed it down his face making Baggy close his eyes at the feeling

Before Bagheera could speak Baloo placed his toung in his mouth, he closed his eyes and so did Bagheera

Pretty soon Bagheera forgot what he was going to say, he just wanted to love the bear

Baloo then pushed the panther to the ground while kissing him

Baloo knew he might crush him but he didn't and that made Bagheera even more comfortable

Baloo soon felt Bagheera's toung brushed up against his

The panther then rolled over and began nuzzling Balo's chest, he grunted his teeth in sweetness

He grabbed Bagheera's cheeks up to his face and gave him a passionate kiss

Bagheera'a tail was catering his lover's left side following a purr

Baloo stroked Bagheera's fur in a slow motion making Bagheera's heart melt

Bagheera giggled and thought"Same ol...Baloo"then he nuzzled him on the cheek

Baloo gave him a passionate kiss before letting him up, Bagheera was still on his lap with his tail rubbing against his face followed by purring

Baloo:"I love you..Baggy

Bagheera hasn't heard Baloo call him the since they were young

Bagheera:"You may be a pain in the but sometimes but I still love you

That statement made Baloo blush so mush that he leaned down

Bagheera climbed to face him then one again place him toung in the bears mouth, this time he licked all around the edges trying to get the full effect

Baloo did the same then both males closed the gap and moaned

After 8 minutes, they got off of each other and they acted like nothing happened

Baloo:"We better go back before Bala or Tabaqui discovers us gone and come looking for us

Bagheera nodded then they walked back together

**Hope you enjoyed this and I was hoping of putting the wolf and fox having sex...that was my best part**

**More chapters coming up soon and remember to review this**


	7. Pregnant?

**This is my seventh Chapter of The Jungle Book**

**Rated:T**

**Pairing:TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera, PhaonaxDaruka **

**Hope you enjoy this, DON't LIKE DON't READ**

After a while of walking, it was almost morning and they were both dead tired

Baloo:"We should get some sleep when we get back

Bagheera:"You got that right...we been up all night"He said yawning

After some time had passed, they made it to the pack and everyome was still asleep

They tip toed back to their sleeping spots behind the rocks then they possessed themselves they were last time

Baloo screeched his arms and yawned

Baloo:"Come on..lets get some rest

Bagheera nodded and climbed on his boyfriend's chest until he was face to face with him

Baloo then wrapped a large paw around the panthers back then grabbed his face so his eyes could be connected to his

Baloo:"Good night Baggy

Bagheera:"Night Baloo"He said before cuddling up to his neck

Baloo smiled in loveliness then went right to sleep on the cave

Everyone sleppted though the night

As time passed,something had happened inside Tabaqui's stomach,he was forming two Babys;a fox and a wolf

Tabaqui himself didn't feel it cause he was sound asleep with his head resting on his boyfriends neck but he will when he wakes up

As for Phaona who was banished from the pack is now living in the forest on the other side and his home was now a cave

Phaona tried to lay down but couldn't

Phaona:"If only..I haven't been a jerk all my life..I'd still be in the pack but I blew it

For the very first time ever Phaona cried all through the night that is until he cried hiselve to sleep

It was soon morning and everyone woke up including Bala

He stretched his legs and paws then looked back at Tabaqui's spot but there was one problem Tabaqui wasn't there

Bala:"Tabaqui?"He said looking all around the den

Bala then ran out of the den and outside to where Baloo & Bagheera were, standing at the entrance

He stopped in his tracks and faced the two panting

Baloo:"Bala..what's wrong?

Bala:"Tabaqui's gone and he's not in the den

Bagheera:"Okay..let's not panic here...maybe he wanted some fruit

Bala:"Maybe...I just hope that he's okay

Bala knew what he had to do

Bala:"Tell...my dad and Mowgli that I'll be back soon"He said turning his back

Baloo:"Where are you going?

Bala:"I'm going to find Tabaqui

Bagheera:"You can count on us"He said smiling

Bala:"Thanks"He said before running off into the jungle

Meanwhile at the waterfall, Tabaqui was laying down on his paws with his head sticking out to the edge if the water

Tears started to form in his eyes...he couldn't believe that he was pregnant..I mean he's a guy and guys can't get pregnant but he acted like a female so many times that devolved a female organ in side of him without him knowing about it

The tears dropped into the stream

Bala was walking through the forest calling his lovers name,no answer

He lowered his ears and started to look down until he saw a orange fox with a bit of white at the tip of it's tail,it was Tabaqui

He happily wragged his tail then ran over to him but stopped behind his back

Bala:"Tabaqui?"He said in a worried tone

Tabaqui didn't look back,just stared at the water

A single tear fell down his cheek and into the water making ripples

The fox then felt a warm yet soft lick on his cheek making him turned his head around

Tabaqui:"Oh..hey..Bala"He said in a unhappy way

Bala walked right beside him and noticed that his lover wasn't feeling well

Bala:"Tabaqui..are you alright?

Tabaqui was about to lie to him but he have had enough of that in the past,he shook his head

Bala:"What's wrong

Tabaqui was stunned when he was asked that but he remained strong

and told him the truth but what if he leaves,what will he do then

Tabaqui faced his lover then took a deep breath

Tabaqui:"I'm pregnant

Bala eyes then widened once he heard that

Tabaqui:"Bala?

There was no reply

Tabaqui lowered his ears and just slowly walked away but was nuzzled on the neck then he turned around

Tabaqui:"Bala?

Bala:"It's okay

Tabaqui:"You mean.."He said turning back around and was happy again

Bala:"Yeah...I'm actually happy that I'm going to be a father

Tabaqui:"Really

Bala:"Really"He said before kissing him on the cheek

He closed his eyes,Tabaqui as well They shared this romantic moment together and this time there was no one to detract them

Bala:"I love you soo much Tabaqui"He said while his head was resting on his neck

Bala did the same

Soon after they parted,fireflies came out and circled around the two then around Tabaqui They made a Taria on top of his head

Bala looked up and laughed

Tabaqui:"What's so funny"He said wondering what Bala was laughing about

Bala:"You have a Taira on your head

Tabaqui:"I do?

Bala:"Yeah and I must say you look beautiful

The fox blushed then the wolf walked up to him and gave him a ever-lasting nuzzle

Tabaqui didn't like the pregnancy at first but he was glad that he told his boyfriend

Fear quickly moved in,what will everyone else think of this but most impotently Bala's dad,he knows that he wan't approve of this at all

Tabaqui whimpered and Bala noticed,he parted away

Bala:"What's wrong?

Tabaqui:"Your father will not approve of this"He said not looking at him

Bala:"Of course he will..all I have to do is reason with him...everything will be alright you'll see

Bala then went back to the nuzzle and Tabaqui accepted it

Tabaqui:"I hope your right Bala"He said while sighing

**Hope you liked this,my best part was when Tabaqui got pregnant,I got the idea from the episode "Trapped"**

**More chapters coming up soon**

**Remember to Review**


	8. Hiding Something?

**This is my eighth. Chapter of The Jungle Book**

**Rated:T**

**Pairing:TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera, PhaonaxDaruka **

**Hope you enjoy this, DON't LIKE DON't READ**

Tabaqui and Bala parted after a couple of minutes

Bala:"I can't believe I'm going to be a father

Tabaqui:"Yeah..buwt will I be good mother after all that I've done

Bala giggled at him

Bala:"I can already tell that you'll be a great mother...look at you

Tabaqui blushed and smiled then walked up to him

Tabaqui:"Thanks"He said placing his neck on his

Bala:"No problem"He said accepting the nuzzle

They pulled away and about to kiss but Bala mom called him

Bala turned around and started running

Tabaqui lowered his ears

Bala:"You can come if you want"He said while running

Tabaqui heard that,his ears went back up and ran next to his mate

Tabaqui and Bala ran as fast can...well Bala did anyway, Tabaqui had to stop takes breaths

Raksha was walking back and fourth until Bala came then she stopped

Raksha:"Bala..Where were you?

Bala stood still

Raksha:"I'm not mad..I just wanna know

Bala:"Okay..the reason I wasn't here this morning is-

Just then Tabaqui came through the leaves and stood by Bala panting

Bala looked at him then back at his motheBala:"I'm sorry mom but This is how I feel about him

Raksha went quite for a while to think about this but within that time she smiled then placed her neck on her son's

Raksha:"I'm so proud of you"He said nuzzling his neck

They parted

Bala:"But there's many problems

Raksha:"What's that?

Bala:"Tabaqui's prengnet, my dad banished him and Share Khan's hunting for him"He explained

Raksha:"Wait...Tabaqui's prengnet

Bala:"Yes...but that's not the thing right now...you got to hide Tabaqui from my dad

Raksha:"Okay..this way"She said heading to Bala's den

They followed Raksha

They stopped in the middle then Bala and Raksha made a path for Tabaqui to rest

Tabaqui went inside and passed through the tunnals and went to Bala's bed, went around in circles a few times before plopping down on the bed

Tabaqui;"This feels warm"He thought

Bala:"You'll hide here until I clear things up with my dad

Tabaqui nodded and Bala gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before departing

Tabaqui thought that being the food guy wasn't all that bad, he smiled then laid his head down on some fresh leaves that Mowgli picked 2 years ago

Raksha waited for Bala to come out of the cave before speaking

Raksha:"How is he?"She said in a sweet way

Bala:"He's alright but looks very weak..we need to give him some rest...if my dad comes lead he to another place

Raksha understood completely, she nodded

Bsla smiled and nuzzled his mother

She nuzzled back then they pulled away

Bala:"Thanks mom

She smiled again before departing

Bala ran into the jungle to join Mowgli and the others

Baloo was teaching Mowgli about plants

Mowgli himself was sitting in a tree pretending to listen while Bageera was laying down on the ground

Meanwhile Bala was trying to find them

Just then he heard Baloo's voice, he went towards his direction

Baloo finished his lesson then Mowgli came down from the tree

Mowgli:"Well..you guys up for something to eat?

Baloo was about to answer When Bala came through leaves

Baloo:"Bala..what are you going here?

Mowgli:"Yeah..you usually stay near the pack

That was ture about him

Bala:"I know..I need to talk to Baggeera privately

Mowgli:"We'll be down at the lake"He said calling out to him while he walked by Baloo

Bageera:"So..what is it you want to talk about?

Bala:"Tabaqui's pregnet and Share Khan is out to kill him

Bageera:"That's amazing..um the pregnetsy thing

Bala:"I know..I'm going to be a father

Bageera walked passed him

Bageera:"Walk with me and tell me about thing with Share Khan

Bala agreed and walked along with him then on the way Bala told him about Share Kane

Bageera:"That's horrible but he's in bad health right now

Bala:"Which is why I'm going to tell my dad about Tabaqui tonight

then when Share Khan comes we'll be ready for him

Baggeera could already see that the wolf was already acting like a father

Back at the den, Tabaqui is still having visions about his former mentor

Tabaqui:"No..I won't"He said to himself

He whimpered and tears started to form his eyes

Bageera:"You wanna join the others?

Bala nodded then the two walked on

While walking Bala couldn't help but worry about his mate but he had to be ready for Share Khan when he gets here

Baloo was fishing the way bear's do and Mowgli was fishing using his fishing rod that he built himself

Mowgli:"Baloo..you not gonna catch a that way"He said looking at him and laughing

Baloo:"I did one time

Mowgli:"Yeah...then it slipped of your hands"He said while laughing

Soon Bala and Bageera came through the leaves

Baloo looked back to see his lover and smiled

Bageera:"You mind if we join

Baloo giggled

Baloo:"Sure

Bageera smiled and walked over then sat by his fur and nuzzled it

Baloo felt a fish swim by his paw,he scooped it up but missed..again and scooped up the water instead and landed on Bageera's fur

Baloo quickly sat up and gulped at the panther

But Bageera didn't looked mad, he actually liked it

Baloo:"I'm sorry Baggy

Bageera sood up and walked to His face but instead of going off, he licked his cheek in a lovable way then nuzzled his neck

Bageera:"I'm not mad..Baloo

Baloo:"Your not?

Bageera:"No..I actually love it now

Baloo smiled turned to him and placed his toung in his mouth and Bageera accepted it

Bala smiled at the lovers then saw Mowgli who caught tons of fish and jumped right on top of the rock that he was on

Ge looked at the all the fish and licked his lips then asked for Mowgli's approval

Mowgli:"Have as much as you can..I got plenty

Bala:"Thanks

He dove in and ate a few to fill his stomach then saved the rest for Tabaqui by carrying them in his mouth

Suddenly the clouds turned gray and Mowgli looked up

Mowgli:"It's starting to rain

Baloo and Bagheera stopped what they were doing when they heard the man-cubs voice

Mowgli reeled in his bait and put his poll in his left arm the jumped down

Mowgli:"To the wolf pack

Meanwhile Raksha was worried about his son

raksha:"Bala..where're you"He said in a worried tone

45 minutes passed and the three made it and Raksha saw her son

She ran and nuzzled him but he kelp his mouth shut

Raksha:"What's wrong?

Bala opened his mouth a little just to let his mother see then closed

Raksha knew why he was carrying those fish and she smiled

She stepped out of the way to let him through then Lili, Mowgli and Raksha got into their den

As for Baloo and Bagheera had gone to the back and got into their seeping positions

Bala made it into the den then through the tunnals to his bed where his mate was at

Bala got in with him then put the fishes down

Bala:"I brought you food in case you were hungry

Tabaqui:"Thanks..but I'm not that hungry"He said in a disappointed tone

Bala lowered his ears and laid close to his body

Bala:"is something wrong?

Tabaqui:"I keep having visions about Share Khan..I'm scared and cold

Bala:"You want me to warm you

Tabaqui:"I would love that"He said while shivering

Bala stood up then put one front paw and one back leg over the fox and laid his warm body on his back

Tabaqui stopped shivering and got relaxed

Tabaqui:"I love you Bala

Bala:"Me too"He said before licking hid head in a slow motion

They wrapped their tails together then went to sleep

**Hoped you enjoyed this, I know I did**

**More Chapters coming up**

**Remember To Review**

**The kids inside Tabaqui are due any day now so kerp a close eye out**


	9. Share Khan's Last Stand

**This is my ninth chapter of The Jungle Book**

**Rated:T**

**Pairing:TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera, PhaonaxDaruka **

**Hope you enjoy this, DON't LIKE DON't READ**

It was now morning and everyone woke up

Bala opened his eyes and looked down at his mate still sleeping and got off of him only to lick him awake

Tabaqui grunted while opening his eyes

Bala:"Hey..sleepyhead..how're you feeling?

Tabaqui:"Like I'm going vomit

Bala and Tabaqui walked out together to stretch their body

Bala:"Why don't you go eat that fish still sitting in the den...I bet that will make you feel better"He suggested

Tabaqui:"Well...I am feeling kinda hungry ...maybe I should

With that he walked back into the den to eat his fishes

It took him 1 minute to comesum all the fish then he walked of the den once again and walked to his boyfriend

Bala:"Feeling better?"He said after licking his cheek

Tabaqui:"Much.. thanks

Bala giggled then nuzzled his mate until Raksha came and nuzzled her son

Raksha:"Did you both sleep well?

Bala:"Yes but Tabaqui had some nightmares about Share Khan

Raksha walked at the fox and nuzzled him

Raksha:"Don't worry about Share Khan

Tabaqui:"I...can't...you may not know this but I've always been afraid of him my whole life, I just didn't have the courage to stand up to him

Bala:"Tabaqui"He said in a weak tone

Tabaqui:"I'm going to the cave"He said turning his back

Bala:"Perfect..I go with you"He said walking to his mate

Tabaqui:"Actally..I rather go alone"He said after sighing

Bala:"But-

Tabaqui:"I said alone...Bala"He said quickly turned around and growled

Bala was taken aback, he never was him like this since they got together and he himself was getting really worried

Tabaqui looked at his mate looked scared and thought that Share Khan had gotten inside of his mind...corrupting him

He slowly backed away then quickly ran into the jungle

Raksha helped his son up then told him that Tabaqui needs some time to cool down

He agreed and want to find Baloo and Bagheera

Meanwhile in the jungle, Tabaqui walked with a lot of depressen on his face, he can't believe that he growled at his mate, his first love and a true friend

He loved Bala very much but he had to clear his head

Time passed and he made it to the river then saw the cave

He walked in deep and laid on the ground then a tear went right down his cheek

For over 4 hours he just cried his eyes out until he heard growling

Suddenly, Share Khan came into view and looked at Tabaqui

Share Khan:"Look what we have here"He said walking towards the fox

Tabaqui:"Share Kane"He said getting up and backing up

Share Kane:"I can see your all alone"He said in a evil tone

Tabaqui:"Please...I'm pregnant

Share Kane growled while lifting a paw the swings at the fox but luckily he ducked and ran outside the cave

He didn't have time to stop cause it was a mater of life and death and he hade to run at the speed of light but in this case the speed of life due to his pregnancy

He ran as fast as he can towards the wolf pack and Share Khan was casing him while growling

Bala was walking back & forth wondering about his mate

Baloo:"Don't worry.. Bala

Bala:"I can't..I miss him

Suddnley he heard ruffling in the leaves and walked to them

Tabaqui wasn't looking where he was going and knocked him on his back with him in top

Bala:"Tabaqui...what's the hurry?"He said noticing his mate panting

Tabaqui:"It's Share Khan..he's chasing me

Baloo:"That tiger just won't stop"He said in a angry tone and crossing his arms

Share Khan came out of the leaves and saw the two

Share Khan:"Now..time to die"He said getting ready to pounds on the two

Bala held his boyfriend close to him as possible and closed their eyes until Bala's older brother Daruka knocked Shan Khan out of the way and two opened their eyes and the younger wolf looked to his right

Baba:"Daruka?

Daruka:"Get your mate to the den...now

Bala didn't hesitate to ask, he just did it and told Tabaqui to go to the den

Tabaqui agreed and got off then walked to the den but felt a pain come

Raksha quickly ran to him

Raksha:"Tabaqui...what's wrong?

Tabaqui:"It's time"He whispered

Raksha told her younger son to come here

Bala got up and ran over then his mother told him that it was time

He took no time to figure it out and walked his mate into the den and made his way to his bed then Tabaqui laid down

He told Tabaqui to begin breathing and pushing, he did reapidly

Mowgli grabbed his spear and pointed at Share Khan then Bagheera lunged at him while growling but as always the tiger swat him in the cheek and felt unconscious**  
**

Baloo ran over to him and got down on his knees

What Baloo did't know is that Share Khan was sneaking up behind him

Daruka noticed and warned him then the bear looked behind him

Share Khan:"So sad to see that your lover die...soon you will join him"He said before lunging at him but luckily Akela's grandson Phaona grabbed Share Khan's tail and thrown across the big rock then as soon as the tiger was about to get up, Phaona knocked him again to the ground but what what he don't know is that he was thrown by Phaona's mate Daruka close to the edge **  
**

Phaona:"Stay away from my family.. you heartless tiger"He said in his ear

The tiger weakly looked up at him then Phaona knocked him over the edge

Phaona panted then Daruka walked next to him and nuzzled his neck then he nuzzled back

**Hope you liked this story and yes Phaona and Daruka are a couple now**

** A Sequel is coming **

**Remember To Review**


End file.
